Minnesota miracle man
by Dimples73
Summary: Ever wonder why Gordon was called the Minnesota miracle man? Well here is the true story of how he got the name.


Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

-set after the Hawks game D5 are playing the Cardinals.  
Also Gordon is wresting a toque or beanie in Canada it is called a toque I guess it's a beanie in the states. Also a ball cap. Or knit cap.  
Also he won't have a relationship with Casey

1)

"We are playing D5" eleven-year-old Hallie replied to her teammates

"Can we get this over with?" her twin Kevin replied he and Hallie had auburn coloured hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah then we are one step to playing the Hawks and maybe we can beat them this year," twelve year old Alex Riley said

"Yeah the cardinals would be the new champs" year old Josh Sutherland replied he was also twelve.

Kevin POV  
Everyone agreed that we would have loved to see the Hawks defeated. We always played them in the finals but they always seemed to beat us.

We talked as we suited up

We skated pass the D5 team and snickered. They didn't even have uniforms. Man what losers.

"Hey they have a coach" Hallie replied pointing to the coach she then realized who it was she ignored him.

"Yeah for how long" I responded also realizing  
"I'll bet he isn't doing it on his own. I'll bet its community service" Hallie said as we snickered.  
We said our cheer the Ducks didn't even have a cheer they did win, win like the Hawks but that didn't go off to well.  
"Okay get out there and play" our coach told us.  
"Hey losers that's one" Alex replied to D5 as he scored.  
Hallie POV

I came down the ice I spun around a girl and pushed the puck between a boys legs and picked it up on the other side I triple deked and scored on the goalie hugged my teammates and pointed at the D5 team. Mainly Gordon

By the end of the game it was 17-0 what a great game.

We went home to our foster home. Between the Hawks and the Cardinals we dominated, the Hawks were first we were second. That's how it always was.

The weeks passed we stayed number two. However a new team was coming up they were number three. We had to work hard to keep our status.

We were playing a team called the Ducks.

I watched as Hayden and Alex skated and looked over at the team tossing footballs onto the ice. The team looked  
"what the hell are they doing ?" Alex asked pointing at them as they were tossing foot balls around the ice. We all shook our heads.

Hayden shrugged Piper, Kevin and I skated to Alex. I looked at Kevin he looked at me the coach was our brother Gordon. We were his half siblings. He looked at us I put my head down.

"What a weird team" Alex replied.  
We agreed we started our drills. I realized they were the D5 team we were doing our drills when Gordon called his team to clear the ice .A boy rose to his feet unsteadily, he then skated out to the empty Ducks zone. Gordon walked out with him, carrying a bucket of pucks.

Curious the we took a break from our warm-ups. To watch the Ducks.

Gordon dumped five pucks onto the ice.

A hush fell over the stadium as Fulton pulled his stick back and blasted a shot. WHOOSH! The puck went flying into the net.

Fulton blasted another. CRASH! It slammed into the boards. CRACK! Another smashed into the Plexiglas. He then let go two more blistering shots that went sailing into the stands.

Then it was quiet. Fulton had run out of pucks. We were standing stone still in amazement, our mouths agape.

"I don't think they stink any more" Hayden commented.  
I looked at Kevin we knew Gordon didn't either. We both Kew Gordon had changed.  
The game got under way.

The ref dropped the puck. A boy playing forward swooped down on it and passed to another who cradled the puck across the ice and into our zone. A girl checked Piper. Piper slipped and fell. As play continued, I got the puck and charged in on the Ducks goal. The goalie stopped a rolling puck from sliding into the net. The Ducks had definitely improved. By the second period the score was only 2-0 in favour of us. I watched as the Ducks played they scored a goal and the crowd went wild. I looked at Kevin he raised his eyes at me.

They ended up tying us after Fulton made as shot and our teammates cowered it was funny.

We went to a restaurant close to Town we were waiting to catch the bus Gordon walked up to us.

"It's been a while how are you two?"

"Get lost"

"Yeah we don't need you"

"Yes you do"

"No we don't we are happy in our foster home in Apple Valley" I responded

"I'm your brother"

"You weren't there when we needed you" Kevin fired back

"So we aren't going to be there for you now"  
"Kevin ,Hallie I need you ."  
"No you don't you need good players. "I replied

"I don't care about your playing skills. I need you back in my life."

"You're the one that walked out on us." Kevin snapped

getting in the bus. I turned around noticing he had a knit cap on his head.  
We got back to our foster home I couldn't get what Gordon said out of my mind  
We were sitting at the table having dinner.

"Hallie, Kevin why aren't you eating?"

I looked at Mary I liked her cooking. But something told me Gordon was serious.

"Mary do you-" I said looking at Kevin he shook his head at me.  
"Uh nothing" I replied picking at my food.  
We finished eating as there was a knock on the door.  
Mary went to the door. "Kevin, Hallie" she called. We went to the door to see Alex Riley.  
"Want to spend the night?"  
We looked at Mary she nodded. We ran to grab our stuff.

We returned.

We left with Alex talking my mind was still racing about what Gordon said did he really need us or was he just wanting his all-star siblings to play on his team. Somehow I had to find out with or without Kevin.

Rick POV

Hallie and Kevin had been at the house for a while. I knew I wouldn't get info from Kevin so I decided on Hallie.

I found her in dad's study she was reading at the window seat more so looking out the window. She loved reading.

"Hey got a lot on your mind? "I asked her sitting down

"Kevin and I saw Gordon today. "

I nodded "what did he say?" I asked

"He said he needed us"

"Do you believe him?"

She nodded

"Rick he looked the same. He never did anything to Kevin and I. We were so cold it wasn't his fault. "

"What wasn't his fault?" I asked.

"Them choosing their messy house over Kevin and I. "

I looked at her I didn't know that. I heard about hoarders but never really knew one .

"Rick do you think we could go and see him?"

"Yeah we could talk to my dad he could drive you. "

Hallie nodded. We talked a bit more she was more talkative. Kevin was the silent one.

Hallie POV

Kevin and I stood outside the apartment building.

The limo was waiting for us. Tom, Rick and Alex were waiting inside Tom told us if we needed him to call the limo phone.

We headed inside we knew Gordon had the penthouse suite we had visited him before. We took the elevator up.

Kevin knocked on the door we waited for a response. Nothing Kevin tried the door it was open. We looked at each other and walked in.

"Gordon?" Kevin called.

We looked at each other we could hear the sound of someone being sick. I looked at Kevin we walked towards the noise.

We found Gordon kneeling over the toilet he was being sick I looked at Kevin he ran to get Tom. I knelt beside him.

"Gordon?"

He looked at me and wiped his mouth.

"Are you drunk Gordon? I can't believe I fell for your I need you speech." I said walking out

He grabbed my arm. "Hallie I do need you I have leukemia.

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers**


End file.
